


Say you'll see me again

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cute, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recovered Memories, Reminiscing, abuse of commas, negotiations of public sex, too many f-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky wake up, have morning sex, then talk about their relationship over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say you'll see me again

 

 

Bucky rolls around to lie on his side, with his arm propped up to support his head and looks at Steve, who looks blissful with his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips. Bucky can’t help but grin at him; it’s a cold morning in December but the sunlight is peeking through the blinds and he’s warm and safe, lying naked under the blankets next to Steve. He reaches out to comb his fingers through Steve’s blonde hair to smooth it down, since it was his hands, both flesh and metal, that messed it up earlier.

Steve opens his eyes then, and turns his head to look at him. “What, you happy or something?”

“Or something,” Bucky says, still grinning ear to ear. He shifts a little closer and leans down to kiss Steve, cupping his cheek and pressing a soft but firm kiss on his lips. “Remember when we used to do this back in the day?”

Steve smiles. It’s been almost two years now but sharing ‘remember when’ moments with Bucky still doesn’t fail to make him feel warm inside. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Was very different then, wasn’t it?”

Steve hums in response. “Mm, yeah,” he mumbles and moves closer to Bucky, nudging him until the man lies down on his back and Steve shifts to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder, draping an arm and a leg across his body.

“Had to be quiet so the neighbours wouldn’t hear us,” Bucky says, sounding like he’s trying to suppress a giggle. “Couldn’t even fuck on the bed it squeaked so much.”

Steve chuckles against his shoulder, but doesn’t say anything. He remembers putting the blankets and pillows on the floor of their shared bedroom, shutting the drapes and bolting the door before they undressed each other in a rush. They wouldn’t waste any time before getting right to it, with just enough prep to work Bucky open before pushing inside him; Steve would dig his fingers into Bucky’s hips and press his lips together to keep himself from moaning, and Bucky would shove his face into a pillow to muffle his own sounds.

It feels like it was a century ago. It feels like it was just yesterday.

This morning, Bucky woke up first and straddled a half-asleep Steve, kissed him awake and asked with a smirk, _Hey, Stevie, you wanna fuck me?_ Steve groaned and rolled them around so that he was on top of Bucky, knowing that nowadays Bucky liked to be on his back with Steve towering over him. _Too early for that,_ he mumbled in response. It was different now; they could taking their time with it, kissing slowly, gently while their hands roamed around each other’s bodies, unhurried because they have all the time in the world to do it right.

Steve also came to discover that when given the liberty, Bucky was very vocal in bed, enthusiastic and demanding and _loud._ He gasped and moaned, _oh fuck, oh, oh god, Steve_ , _fuck me_ , _please,_ when Steve traced his rim with his tongue then slipped his fingers inside to start working him open and, _oh fuck, you’re amazing, Steve, fuck, it’s so good, you’re so good Stevie,_ he cried and whimpered with his nails digging in the bare skin on Steve’s back and his hips moving upwards to meet with Steve’s thrusts. Except when Bucky grabbed on to his arms and murmured _you’re gonna make me come, Stevie,_ Steve stopped, grabbed the man’s wrists in one hand and pinned them against the headboard. He pushed a few strands of long brown hair away from Bucky’s face and looked at him for a moment, his lips twitching upwards into a smile. Then he leaned down to kiss his neck, just below his ear before whispering, _you like it when I fuck you like that_? Bucky actually growled, _fuck, Steve_ , to the unexpected response because he was the one whose mouth run a mile a minute during sex, and the effect of being on the receiving end of such talk made him come within minutes as soon as Steve started moving again, reaching between them to stroke Bucky’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“Was fun, wasn’t it?” Bucky says after a long, long moment of silence, seemingly lost in his thoughts, which Steve guesses aren’t all that different from his own.

“Yeah,” he whispers and reaches up to kiss Bucky, soft and sweet and slow.

“I meant before,” Bucky says then.

It makes Steve frown for a moment before Bucky elaborates and he catches on. He shifts and supports himself on his elbows, and looks down at Bucky, giving him a disapproving look. “No, it wasn’t _fun_. I spent my days in fear of getting caught.”

Bucky snorts then, face splitting into a grin. “Right, yeah. That’s why you sweet-talked your way into my pants any chance you got while we were _in the middle of a war_.”

Steve ducks his head, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. “That was the serum talking.”

“Sure, sure,” Bucky chuckles. “Captain America just can’t admit to being a horny fuck.”

Steve gives him a playful punch on his arm. “Don’t tease, you asshole. I was so fucking sensitive a good breeze could get me going.” He mumbles.

Bucky looks even more amused as another memory strikes him. “Remember that first time I fucked you after you got big?” he asks, fully aware that Steve does remember, but he likes teasing Steve too much to leave it at that. “I had to put my hand over your mouth because you couldn’t keep your voice down.” He says, poking the blonde’s cheek.

Steve groans and rolls to lie on his back again, blushing an even deeper crimson, which makes Bucky laugh heartily as he snuggles up next to the man, their warm, naked bodies pressing close together again.

The memory is clear in his head; it was a rare occasion, a luxury of having the privacy of a room to themselves. They’d bolted the door with a chair and Bucky had pressed him against the wall and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, while they hurriedly removed just enough clothing to get their hands on each other. When Bucky had sneaked his hand between them and taken a hold of his achingly hard dick, Steve had whimpered, so touch-starved and sensitive that he’d come after a few strokes. Bucky had grinned at him and said in hushed tones, _that’s a record even for you_ , then got him down on all four and started working him open. Steve had let a loud moan slip from his lips the moment Bucky entered him, and Bucky had sworn and reached around to cover Steve’s mouth while he continued moving, with fast and hard thrusts that had Steve moaning against his palm.

Steve doesn’t want to admit that there was a tiny bit of exhilaration in running around trying to find a little privacy, some secret place to get each other off, because he and Bucky both know the consequences of getting caught weren’t a joking matter.

He’s close to drifting off to sleep again when Bucky speaks up again.

“Did you know that even now we’d get arrested if we got caught having sex in public? You know, hypothetically speaking.”

Steve’s eyes fly open in response. “Why does that sound like a fucking challenge?”

Bucky giggles as he snuggles closer to him and reaches up to peck Steve’s cheek. “It’s not a challenge. It’s just a suggestion.”

“You’re suggesting we get arrested for public sex?”

“God, Steve,” Bucky groans, shoving him playfully. “I’m saying, it’d be fun to do it somewhere we could _potentially_ get caught. You telling me you don’t miss the thrill?”

Steve hums in response, trying to come off as nonchalant because if he says _no_ he’d be lying and Bucky would know.

“Maybe not in public-public.” Bucky says, smirking mischievously. “Somewhere in this tower. The gym downstairs, maybe.”

It’s a stupid idea. A terrible one.

“Sounds good,” Steve says with a shrug and a grin. “I’m in.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick mostly self-indulgent drabble. unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes!  
> comments are always appreciated. thanks for reading :)


End file.
